


This is what Henry didn't tell Sherlock

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Romance, Spilt Coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has admitted before that he rarely gets everything right in his deductions, no matter how logical they are. This idea about Henry on the train popped into my head and wouldn't go away. It's short sweet and Fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is what Henry didn't tell Sherlock

Sherlock had been wrong. Henry had almost told him, almost revealed what actually happened on that train, but held back. Sherlock Holmes had just dissected and analysed Henry’s actions and character, and imposed himself on his private life when, to be honest, it was none of his business. Henry was also there for Mr. Holmes’ help; who was already threatening not to come. He sincerely doubted that Sherlock would react well to being told that one of his miraculous deductions was wrong.

* * *

 

He had been right that Henry had decided to get the first train from Exeter to Waterloo that morning. It had left ridiculously early and the trip was almost four hours long. He had fallen asleep almost immediately. He awoke just before Gillingham station, the train was slightly busier now that it was further into the journey, and he was no longer alone at the small table. A young woman was sat opposite him gazing out of the window with a sad expression. She had soft, long brown hair and beautiful big brown eyes. She had a small handbag, and a large pink overnight bag on the seat next to her. Henry was normally ridiculously nervous around women, but he suddenly found himself speaking before his sleep-clouded brain could stop him.

“Hello.”

The girl look startled. “Oh hi. I didn’t wake you did I, I’m really sorry if I did.”

“No no, you didn’t,” Henry laughed, “don’t worry.”

“Oh, that’s good.” She sighed with relief.

“I’m Henry by the way. What’s your name?”

The girl blushed slightly before answering. “It’s Molly.”

“Oh, that’s a lovely name.” he smiled, “So Molly, where are you headed?”

“Waterloo, I live and work in London.”

“Ah I see, so where have you been? That is; if you don’t mind me asking of course.”

“Oh not at all, I’ve been to visit my Nan in Sherborne. She’s not well at the moment, and I like to take every opportunity I can to see her.” She coughed nervously and quickly changed the subject. “How about you?”

“Where am I going, or where have I come from?”

“I told you both, so you should tell me both too.” They laughed.

“I got on at Exeter, I live in Dartmouth. I’m also heading towards London, it’s sort of a strange reason why.”

“Trust me I’m used to strange; I’m a pathologist and work in a mortuary.”

“Really? That must be interesting.”

“It is now that I’m used to it. I almost became a vegetarian during my initial studies though, but found that nothing could quench my cravings for a proper cooked breakfast some mornings.”

“Ohhh don’t remind me of food. I haven’t had breakfast yet today, the train set of before 6 this morning.”

“Haha sorry! I think the trolley is making its way down soon. I’m personally gasping for a coffee. I can’t function without caffeine, and I’ll have no time to go home before work today.”

They stayed talking for several minutes as they waited for the trolley to arrive. Henry was amazed at how relaxed he was with Molly. She was eager to talk about anything, and was also interested to learn about him. He didn’t tell her about the circumstances behind his dad’s death, but confided in her how hard it was growing up and suddenly taking on his dad’s old business when he’d turned 18. They each compared and argued the pros and cons for living in a city or the countryside and ended up agreeing that living in a small town on the outskirts of a city would probably be the most ideal place to live.

They were so immersed in the conversation that they almost missed the trolley as it went by. Henry bought his sandwich and Molly ordered her coffee. As she reached into her handbag for her purse she swore under her breath. “You don’t happen to accept card do you?”

“Sorry miss, cash only.”

“Oh don’t worry I’ll get it.” Henry said as he pulled out his wallet again.

“Oh thank you!”

“No worries.” Henry smiled as he paid the attendant. “However, if you want to make it up to me, you could always give me your number?”

Molly laughed and took a sip of her coffee. “Of course, do you have a pen?”

Henry looked stunned; he hadn’t actually expected her to agree. “Here.” he said handing over his napkin and pen.

“Thanks,” Molly said as she leaned over to write her number. “There you go.” She smiled as she pushed the napkin across the table dramatically. As she did she accidentally knocked her cup of coffee, which was open because she hadn’t yet put the milk in and it splashed over the sides. “Ah bugger!” Molly explained as the hot liquid scalded her hand.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah fine, just a splash. Oh look, I got it on the napkin, I’m sorry.”

“Oh it’s ok, it’s just got the last few numbers, what were they again.” As Molly told him he carefully went over them with the pen. After making sure she hadn’t burnt her hand Henry pulled out his mobile. “Right, so before anything else happens, I better put this safely into my phone eh?”

“Haha that’s a good idea, but now you won’t have the excuse of not calling because ‘you’ve lost the number’.”

“Why would I not call you?” He smiled. Molly blushed furiously at that.

They spent the rest of the journey talking as though they’d known each other their whole lives, Molly sipping her coffee slowly, and Henry practically demolishing his sandwich in hunger.

They finally arrived at Waterloo and Henry felt a small pang of sadness as they both got up to leave. They exited the train together and walked to the taxi station. When they got there he turned to her. “Ladies first.” Molly smiled and pulled him into a hug.

“It was lovely to meet you Henry.”

“You too Molly, and I promise I’ll call you.” He said smiling. Before he released the hug he kissed her on the cheek and lingered for slightly longer than necessary, engulfing the sweet scent of her perfume. “Have a good day at work.”

“I hope you have a nice day too. Speak to you soon.” She waved as she got into the first cab.

Henry smiled to himself. Today was going to be good.


End file.
